


From beyond the grave.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A giggling Troll, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bastila is done, Bickering, Canon Divergence - Order 66, Crack, Crack and Angst, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Disaster Revan, Dramatic space trash, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, MACE HAS A HEADACHE, Mace is so done, Mace please go to take a nap, Non-binary character, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Overprotective Jedi, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, Prank Wars, Reincarnated Bastila, Reincarnated Revan, Reincarnation, Resurrection, Revan is maybe having too much fun, Sidious has a serious problem, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Dark Side of the Force, Thrawn took one look at Palps and told him very nicely to go fuck himself, Yoda is a Troll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Darth Sidious decides to resurrect a legendary Sith, but it did not go well...and the Force pulls the reincarnation - card.Some where in the galaxy , a child was born.A reincarnation.Years later, Jedi Master Mace Windu finds a very powerful child named Revan and decides to take them back to the temple...Hilarity ensues with several human disasters, a reincarnation of a Sith, some other reincarnations and a very confused Jedi council.





	1. Prologue: A very typical Dark Ritual.

**Author's Note:**

> Author saw a tumblr post about this a while ago and decided to write a fic about it.

Darth Sidious smiled when everything was ready to resurrect a Sith.. 

Including a dead body, enough dark side users and a ancient holocron. 

Then he let the power of the dark flow through him and the other dark sider joined in. 

The body was engulfed by red lightning and rose from the table. 

'Yessss' Sidious hissed and the dead body opened his eyes while turning to Sidious. 

The eyes were bright ember and the Force was pulsating around the body and the presence. 

_'What the....hells no' _a voice hissed annoyed and upset.

Then it lifted his arm and made a inappropriate gesture at Sidious, before the presence left the body and the body fell on the ground, once dead again. 

Sidious was fuming. 

They just flipped off Sidious. 

Nobody does that.

* * *

While the Jedi in the Temple had a huge headache, at the other side of the galaxy... 

On a planet far away, there was a child born. 

Okay, another child who is very powerful in the Force. 

There have been two born at the same time, but both on other planets. 

One Reincarnation and One partly Force. 


	2. Ten years later.

**Brentaal IV. Now. **

* * *

The child was an orphan and very strong with the Force. 

Ten years old, but Mace believed the child was too powerful to leave them on Brentaal.

He had sensed the child when he just entered the lunar orbit of Brentaal and their presence was just like a hurricane.

* * *

'Where are we going?' the child asked and Mace turned around after they made the jump to hyperspace.

'The Jedi Temple' he said and the child nodded. 

'Uhhh, Dantooine?' they replied and Mace lifted an eyebrow. 

'Corusant' Mace corrected.

'Oh' the child replied and sounded disappointed.

'On Dantooine used to be a temple of the Order, right?' 

'Yes, a long time ago' Mace said. 

The child, Revan nodded and looked out of the window. 

Mace frowned and had a feeling that this child knows more than he first thought. 

Also the alarmbells in his head after hearing the name.

* * *

**Corusant. Later. The Jedi Council. **

* * *

'More, you are, than the eye meets, young Revan' Yoda said after a silence and the ten year old smirked. 

'Haven't heard that for a while' they said. 

Yoda's ears twitched and several other Jedi Masters glared at Mace who crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. 

They first had to deal with a stray Qui-gon picked up, one too powerful to leave on Tatooine and now a kid called Revan.. 

And that name sounds very familiar.. 

'I will take responsibility for the youngling' Mace said, while the child pouted at him.

'Very well, that is' Yoda replied and nodded. 

* * *

**Later. Naboo. **

* * *

He had sensed the two children. 

Both powerful in the Force and one possibly the Sith he tried to resurrect years ago. 

They reincarnated into a young body... 

* * *

Palpatine smiled at both Jedi and children who bowed, but the one who was taken to the temple by Windu smirked at Palpatine and a shiver crept down Sheev's spine. 

He or she knew. 

The gender of the child wasn't very clear. 

Probably Gender fluid. 

That gave Palpatine a bad feeling about it and the child knew that. 

They joined the other Jedi and the parade went on. 

Faking smiles and checking his shield, Sheev went through through the whole day. 

* * *

Mace looked at the child besides him who smiled like they knew something. 

And Palpatine was just as white as a sheet, maybe he caught a cold. 

Yoda frowned at the newly elected chancellor and leaned on his walking stick. 

Something gave him a bad feeling about it, maybe it was the other child who was claimed to be the Chosen One. 

You better be right about this, Jinn Mace thought at the Force with a frown at young Skywalker. 

The boy misses his mother, but is also very excited..

But who doesn't?

Mace felt compassion for the boy who has been a slave... 

Nobody deserves to be a slave. 

While the anxious, just knighted Jedi Knight besides him moved uncomfortable and he softly squeezed the shoulder of the boy with a gentle smile. 

The presence of the boy flared like a very bright supernova and he asked something, looking very excited. 

Kenobi nodded and replied. 

Mace watched with a half smile and then turned away when they began to notice him. 

'The bond between them is strong' Revan stated and Mace lifted an surprised eyebrow. 

'It indeed is, young one' he then said and Revan smiled knowingly. 

'But attachments are forbidden' 

'I think attachment with love is a good thing, attachment without love is not a good thing' they then said and Yoda glared at Mace who felt like he was caught off guard.

'How do you feel about love, master Yoda?' Revan then asked and the Jedi master turned around to the child. 

'Complicated, it is, mixed feelings I am having about it' Yoda replied. 

Plo shuffled away from the conversation and Mace pinched his nose bridge, while the child laughed silently. 

That child really knows more and it is annoying the kriff out of Mace. 


	3. A typical day in the temple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prank wars between two padawans, Obi-Wan wants to take a nap and Mace just wants to what the kriff is going on.  
Depa is just very amused.  
Vos is the cause.

**5 years later. The Jedi Temple. **

* * *

'Kenobi, what's going on?!' Mace hissed at Obi-Wan who stepped aside when a tiny and modified mousedroid with a knife on it rolled past them. 

The mousedroid had the name tag with the words "Stabby the second" on it and Mace internally cursed. 

He should have known... 

Prank wars.. 

'They started a prank war....' Obi-Wan replied with a tired sigh when Mace heard a curse and someone laughing.

'Quin started it' Kit told Mace with his trademark grin and pointed at Vos who was watching with a big grin two padawans and some younglings. 

'Your padawan is one of them' Mace hissed at Obi-Wan who smirked and Mace had a bad feeling about that smirk. 

'So is your padawan' Vos yelled and dodged a pie, stolen from the Kitchen. 

'Young Skywalker talked some younglings into helping him, so did young Revan' Plo pointed out and glared at Mace who groaned and the other Jedi laughed. 

Mace should have known. 

'Oh no, you're getting that back' someone yelled and two padawans ran past them. 

'You had complaints about my padawan, didn't you?' Obi-Wan asked with a smug smile. 

'I can't imagine that Depa was the perfect padawan' 

'No, I wasn't' Depa replied with a smile and a mug of caf in her hand. 

'Remember that prank war with Vos and the others?' she asked. 

Mace remembered that prank war. 

Vos started it and dragged Obi-Wan, Kit and Depa into it... 

Indirectly, Yoda gave Vos these ideas and the four of them had turned the temple upside down for a week. 

Metaphorically speaking. 

But they nearly turned the temple literally upside down. 

A young Togruta ran past and she threw a pie into the face of Revan who got tackled by Skywalker. 

Both padawans landed on the floor and the younglings scattered, while laughing. 

'Masterrss..' Anakin awkwardly greeted when noticing the Jedi masters watching. 

Then both padawans exchanged looks and heard Vos laughing. 

'Your faces are gold, It was worth it to start it' Vos said with a grin. 

'Permission to get revenge on Vos?' Revan asked and Depa nodded before Mace could say something. 

'Get him' she said with a smile and the other Masters smiled at Vos who had a bad feeling about it. 

The two fifteen years old padawans grabbed a pie and threw these at the cause of the prank war. 

Quin got one full in his face and dodged the others, before running off with two padawans on his heels. 

'I am going to take a nap' Kenobi said and walked away from the group. 

'I want to see how it ends' another Knight said and she ran away, with some masters on her heels. 

Mace was the last one left in the hallway and he heard Yoda giggling. 

'Can't we just have for once a normal day in the temple??' Mace muttered and he walked off. 

'not for sure, we can' Yoda answered with a cackle. 

* * *

**The Chancellor's office. Meanwhile. **

* * *

Sidious had been waiting for young Skywalker to visit him, but it didn't happen.. 

Apparently, he was very busy with a prank war against Windu's padawan. 

Another very powerful child. 

But who in the universe names their child after a Sith?? 

Seriously? 

Revan.

Maybe because the one who named the child knew the child is very strong in the Force.. 

Sidious casted out his senses and felt two padawans running after a Jedi, probably Quinlan Vos... 

Vos was probably the cause of the prank war and now he was getting it back. 

They were now in the room of the thousand fountains and running through the hallways of the temple, followed by several younglings, other padawans and Jedi. 

Sidious started to probe both padawans carefully and discovered something else that infuriated him. 

Sidious slammed his fists on his desk and cursed. 

The padawans were showing no traces of Sidious' influence. 

Something is not right here and the Force knows what. 


	4. Children Of the Force.

**'**No, we do not argue with or yell at the council' Mace hissed at his Padawan who was sitting on a copilot seat in the cockpit of their ship after the thousandth argument with the council. 

'Sure' Revan replied while studying a datapad without looking up.

'Even if they are wrong?' they then asked and Mace pinched his nose Bridge. 

'Then you tell them that, without yelling' Mace groaned. 

'Do they listen?' Revan asked. 

Mace remembered the argument he had with Vos about that holocron that turned out to be on Nar Shaddaa instead of Tatooine, while the council had told him to go retrieve the holocron on Tatooine... 

'Okay, that's a no' his Padawan then said and they looked at Mace who had crossed his arms and was glaring at his Padawan. 

'How did you even know how that artefact was on Dantooine?' Mace asked. 

'My secrets, master' Revan replied while running a hand through their long black hair with a secretive smile and Mace sighed. 

'I happen to know' 

Mace sighed and crossed his arms. 

'You happen to know a lot of things, padawan of mine' he said calmly. 

'Like you have reincarnated' 

The nineteen year old looked up and smirked. 

'Oh, you have no idea' Revan said and they put down the datapad and turned their head to look at their Jedi master. 

'Sometimes you are making less sense then Yoda, Revan' Mace replied with a tired sigh. 

'Don't let him hear that, master' Revan pointed out and lifted teasingly a eyebrow. 

'But honestly, I admit : Yoda is a troll'

* * *

The padawan ignited their lightsabers with a elegant movement and the Sith lifted a surprised eyebrow. 

Normal padawans are clumsy, but this one handled their lightsabers like a knight. 

Elegant and like an extension of their hands. 

'You think you are the first one I defeated' the Padawan said and the fight raged around them. 

'Your arrogance is your weakness, Young one' the count spoke and ignited his weapon. 

'How Master Windu has ever taken you on as Padawan is a mystery' 

'Maybe the Force told him to' another Jedi said and the count recognized Qui-gons padawan. 

'What he said' another Padawan said and twirled the lightsaber in his hand. 

Both padawans felt strangely strong in the Force and it was flowing around them as water. 

_'The Children Of The Force' _

That was the only sentences that could explain this.. 

A prophecy. 

'_When The Children Of the Force rise, the true faces will no longer be hidden' _

_'When the Children of The Force rise, a Fall from grace is set in motion'_

* * *

**Tatooine. A few hours ago. **

* * *

This was crazy, he had freed slaves before.. 

But never when one of the padawans got a vision about a mother dying and the son falling because of that.. 

But that one had talked Vos into it and now he was running for his life with a woman from some thugs of the Hutt empire.. 

Rev had said that the whole Galaxy depended on that woman and finally Vos decided to save the woman who has been a slave. 

He should have known that that woman was the mother of the Chosen One. 

When he heard her name. 

Skywalker. 

Makes sense. 

His Force sense went nuts when he approached her. 

She was highly Force sensitive, how did anyone not see that?

Maybe her son was stronger with the Force and so no force sensitive noticed her. 

Or maybe it had another reason.. 

And she somehow talked Vos into freeing the slaves and she also started a Rebellion against the Hutts, all after he saved her from the Tusken. 

Then the Jedi Council called when they took off towards Corusant, which meant that he is probably in trouble.

He explained to them what happened and they were in shock or just very tired and confused.. 

Windu the most of them, since Revan is his Padawan. 

'By the way , is there a way for a Rebellionleader who is leading a Rebellion against the Hutts to meet the Senate??' Vos then asked with a short look at the woman and her husband.


	5. The beginning of the end.

Sidious let out a screech of triumph, while watching the holo's of the first attack of the clones... 

But the mother was still alive and she was leading a Rebellion against the Hutts.

When he recognized the woman of the boy's memories, he wanted to crush her throat, but remembered himself that he was being watched by the senate. 

Someone saved her. 

A third player had joined the game and he didn't know who that player was.

Someone who is a cunning strategist and is aware against who he or she is playing.

But if its just one single person who is playing against him, then that person had no chance of winning this game. 

And Sidious will still become the Emperor of the Galactic Empire.. 

There was a strange darkness in the Force and Sidious knew that it would take a while before that darkness would influence the Jedi. 

A presence broke through Sidious defenses and a cold laugh echoed through the Force and was sending shivers down the spine of the Sith... 

_'I know who you are, Palpatine' _

_'And I will tear you down, brick by brick' _

'Who are you?' Sidious asked, trying to sound unimpressed. 

A silhouet came closer and Sidious saw the lining of a mask in the darkness that surrounded the creature. 

_'Know that I am coming for you and your friends' _it said before igniting two lightsabers and attacking. 

Sidious summoned his lightsaber and ignited it to defend himself, but the attacker disappeared before reaching Sidious and the Sith was alone in his office once again. 

* * *

**Later. **

* * *

Palpatine prepared himself to congratulate the just Knighted Jedi when he sensed something startling. 

The same presence that broke through his defenses. 

That unknown Force Wielder was watching, Palpatine knew it.

Then he focused on his fake smile and shield before walking up to the four Jedi who were walking through the hallways of the Senate building. 

He shook the hands of the two Knighted Jedi with a fake grin and a lot of acting before turning to their Jedi Masters.

'But the Sith escaped and there are probably more Sith than the Sith we have encountered, Chancellor' master Windu said and the three Jedi nodded in agreement. 

'Well, I found something about a Sith who is behind the Separatists' his former Padawan said with a nervous smile towards their master. 

'He may be right under our noses' 

Palpatines heart skipped a beat and he felt like ice... 

Then he forced a smile on his face and nodded. 

'Well then, I will be careful then' he said and the young knight smiled. 

'Yeah, We should be' they said and their expression darkened for a split second, along with a yellow light in their eyes. 

Palpatine smiled and excused himself before walking off in a steady pace. 

* * *

'I have never seen the chancellor walk so fast' Mace muttered and looked at the three others who shrugged. 

'Maybe he needed to go to the fresher' Skywalker suggested. 

'Yeah, he possibly needed to go to the fresher' Revan agreed with a nod and a secretive smile. 

'By the way, how is the lovely senator of Naboo doing?' they then asked. 

Skywalker turned bright pink. 

'Yeah, she is fine' he finally replied with a nervous chuckle. 

'Totally fine' 

'Could have sworn she was doing better than just fine' Revan replied teasingly. 

'I think she is doing great, right Anakin?' Kenobi asked with a smile. 

'Yeah' Anakin replied while turning bright red. 

The astromech besides him beeped cheerful. 

'Artoo also thinks she is doing great' Revan replied while patting the astromechs dome, while the other knight who turned bright red and pulled up his hood. 

They walked further in silence to get a speeder back to the temple to prepare for their assigned mission. 

The war had began and the chancellor insisted the Jedi to lead the clones into battle. 

That was very suspicious and something about it was off. 

Not only that the clones were ordered by a Sith who had stolen the identity of a Jedi Master, but also why they are doing that is also a big mystery... 


	6. Interesting Turn of tables.

**A Sith temple. Hidden on a Outer Rim planet. A few months after Geonosis. **

* * *

Sidious saw the spirit approaching him in the darkness of the temple and smiled when the being started talking in the language of the Sith.

'_Ahh, lord Sidiousss' _the creature hissed and started circling around the Sith.

'_Do you have any luck with the Resurrection rituals you've found?' _

'No, but I think there is a Jedi in the temple who is maybe a reincarnation of a Sith or something else' Sidious replied.

_'WHO?' _the spirit snarled and Sidious set a step back in surprise. 

'A Jedi who is named after a Sith you may know' Sidious answered and the spirit growled angrily.

_'Who?' _

'A Force Wielder going by the name Revan' Sidious replied and the spirit's eyes narrowed in anger. 

_'WHAT?!' _the spirit snarled at Sidious. 

_'_They are very close friends with the Chosen One, I cannot get through to him' Sidious added. 

'We need to deal with Revan and these three other Jedi' 

_'You are withholding something' _the spirit stated and Sidious cursed beneath his breath. 

He was so damn nervous and uncomfortable after the encounter with another Sith.

_'A Force Wielder knows who you are'_

_'You don't know who that Force Wielder is, but that Force Wielder is a threat to our plan'_

* * *

**Elsewhere. Meanwhile. **

* * *

'C'mon men, we are much better then the other battalions!' their leader yelled and grinned at his battalion.

'Show them how good we are!'

The Clones cheered and their Jedi ignited the two lightsabers. 

One pink and One blue lightsaber. 

Commander Breaker saw his Jedi spin around and deflect the blasterbolts.

'Let's do this, six-six-sixth!' Breaker yelled at the battalion who charged at the Separatist droids and the Sith assassin.

* * *

'Kriff, your Padawan is enthusiastic about all this' Vos muttered besides Mace who watched the three battalions beneath charging at the Droids.

'Like they have been on a battlefield like this before' 

Why does everyone keeps saying that? 

'What?' Vos said and glared at Mace. 

'It looks like Rev could be a reincarnation of a legendary Force and lightsaber Wielding warrior..' he then said. 

* * *

The lightsabers clashed and the assassin attacked with a fury that Revan understood. 

She had felt hopeless. 

Lost. 

The dark side had her in its grasp. 

Sidious had her in his grasp. 

And she did not deserve this. 

She deserved so much more than being a puppet. 

'They are using you, the Separatists are using you, the Sith is using you' Revan hissed at her and the womans eyes widened. 

'You. Don't. Know. Anything. Jedi' she snapped and attacked again. 

'I think I know more than you, assassin' Revan replied calmly and the lightsabers clashed again. 

The woman froze for a split second and then a silence followed.

'I know how you feel, every one of us has felt hopeless and weak' 

'You are stronger than this, this is below your level' 

'I am sorry about your Jedi master, but the dark side is no go'

'Please come with us, please' 

* * *

**Sidious' ship. Meanwhile. **

* * *

Sidious sensed a change in the Force. 

He disgusted the sound of sobbing and crying people. 

And the sound of it was heard through the Force. 

Then something tore the Leashbond apart and Sidious' head exploded in pain. 

He knew that his other apprentice would have sensed the same, when the Leashbond was torn by an unknown person. 

* * *

**Back there. **

* * *

The assassin had turned against her droids and was now fighting besides the Jedi and the clones. 

'That kid keeps surprising me' Vos commented when the four Jedi and one Sith tore through the battalions of the Separatists. 

'Yes, indeed' Mace replied, while still looking in confusion and surprise at the turn of tables. 

A very interesting turn, that was for sure. 


	7. A cyborg with bronchitis.

'Come to our side, we have better health care' Mace heard his former padawan say while trying not to burst out of laughing and facing general Grievous. 'With all due respect, sir' commander Breaker muttered. 'It is true'

In one summary: Grievous did not agree and ignited the stolen lightsabers with an angry wheeze.

'Your lightsabers will be mine!' Grievous snarled and attacked the grinning knight who dodged the angry cyborg before igniting their lightsabers.

'I don't think so, I already lost a bunch of them' Revan replied and shoved Grievous away with the Force. 'I think I already lost more lightsabers than Skywalker'

Thats true.

Because for some kriffing reason Skywalker is a mess, but Revan is also a mess. And everyone, including Mace himself are questioning where the kriff it went wrong with Revan.

Since Mace's other former Padawan Depa is on the council and Revan is the one spray painting the whole temple for some reason or another..

And Mace does not know where Revan got those ideas, but he wouldn't be surprised if it would be Skywalker or Vos.. But it now crosses his mind that he wasn't fine with Palpatine's interest in Skywalkers and Revans training. It was weird and creepy...For some reason..

He gets it, they are both powerful enough to lift the whole Kriffing temple with the Force and are the Kriffing poster people of this karking war nobody asked for... But they had been knighted just a few months ago, right after Geonosis..

And he had made very clear that Palpatine, even though he is the Supreme Chancellor needs to stay away from the Padawans and has no right to interfere with their training. The chancellor did not like the idea and reminded Mace of his place.

With a grandfatherly tune that Mace didn't like at all. No, not at All.

He deflected some blaster bolts from some droids before taking them apart and his comm beeped when he dodged the blaster bolts of the destroyers and took them down after a brief fight.

'What is it?!' he snapped when he answered his comm and the cruiser shook. That indicates that they need to get the Hells to the hangar and leave.

'_Master Windu, you might want to leave the cruiser' _Skywalker told him and in the back ground that hellish astromech of his was heard._ 'The scanners have detected detecting high levels of energy near the engines and the cruiser will simply blow up' _

'How many time?' Mace asked and it was silent for a few seconds before the young Knight answered.

_'Five to ten standard minutes from now' _

'Yes, that will be enough' he replied determined to make it off the cruiser alive and cut the connection before looking around to see where the hell Revan was.

The knight was cornered by Grievous and Mace was doing his best not to pinch his nose bridge, before shoving the angry cyborg away and yelling at the Clones and his former Padawan to get to the hangar or an escape pod.

* * *

**Meanwhile. Corusant. **

* * *

Out there was a gigantic fight going on.. And that amused Sidious. He felt the emotions of the Jedi out there and he smiled when one of them flared before becoming one with the Force.

Then he felt another star fighter going up in flames and he felt immense grief and anger from another Jedi. Every single thing is going according to plan and soon the Jedi will fall...

But he didn't expect after Geonosis Mace Windu to march into his office, demanding that he didn't interfere with Revans or Skywalkers training and process. That was something that he didn't expect at all and he didn't like it.

But it also could be that weirdly overprotective thing that every Jedi master has towards their Padawan. Because Palpatine has witnessed Kenobi launching himself off a speeder, through the window, lightsaber lit because his Padawan stubbed his toe in Palpatine's office..

And it could be nothing... But it could be that Windu has a bad feeling about it and knows something..

But both of these young Knights have so much dark side potential.. And Sidious smirked at himself. And he felt a flash of paranoid again.

The unknown Force Wielder who is working against him and he has no idea who or what that is. But the mask is very familiar and the presence of that being felt ancient... More ancient than that from Sidious' Sith Master..

And that was unsettling. Very unsettling. Because that being is strong enough to break through Sidious' defenses and that wasn't a good thing.

* * *

**Meanwhile. Outer space.**

* * *

The cruiser exploded just a few seconds after they were out of range in the escapepod. Commander Breaker let out a sigh in relief and looked up to his General who grimaced in pain when Jinx was bandaging their arm where Grievous had stabbed them.

'One day, you will get murdered because of these shenanigans' Jinx hissed at his general who flinched when the Medic applied some bacta patches.

'....Tell that to the Jedi master who is surviving on caf, bitterness and the Force' general Revan replied, referring to general Kenobi.

'He does not do that, don't believe everything what Skywalker says' Jedi Master Windu replied to that. 'Even though master Kenobi has launched himself off a Kriffing speeder, through Palpatine's window, with a lightsaber lit because his Padawan stubbed his toe against Palpatine's table'

_'I am certain that I did not do that' _named Jedi replied through the comm while someone in the background bursted out in hysterical laughing. If he was embarrassed, Breaker didn't hear it.

_'Yes, you did' _Skywalker replied.

'_No, I didn't' _

'_Don't lie to me, I witnessed it' __  
_

'_Absolutely not'  
_

_'Artoo has proof, master'  
_

And the bickering between the two Jedi continued. 'Two of our posterboys, gentlemen' Windu groaned and gestured to the comm.

'If you are done, can you please get us out of here before the droids decide to kriff up our escape pod' he then said calmly into the comm before the bickering would escalate into one Jedi throwing literally sand at the other Jedi.


	8. Snippy, Smug Padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who?? ;-):-D

Before Jinx could say: "general, no!". His general had launched themselves with the Force at the separatist droids across the battlefield. Commander Breaker let out a groan and followed the Knight into battle.

They had just landed on a spooky planet in the Outer Rim and ran into the count and his droids. Again. 

First Grievous, then the Count.. Really?

'Really, is this necessary??!' the commander heard his general's Jedi Master billow behind him. 'Does it kill you all to make for once a plan that actually works!?'

Followed by: '....Don't you three dare to answer that question'

Breaker didn't have to turn around to know that the last sentence was directed towards the Team. The Padawan is pretty much the same as her two Masters. How she ended up with two of them, is not a big question. It was basically two for the price of one.

The Force wielders had moved towards the front lines of the fight and since it was already getting dark on the planet, Breaker saw the glowing blades of the Jedi in the front lines.

A few green, two violet and some blue. In the far distance a lot of red blades..

Fallen Jedi or Sith Acolytes. Like the ex-assassin who is now working with Vos on something.

* * *

They were a Knight for the second time, in a second life, thousands of years later. Once again leading troops into battle. This time not as a Sith Lord. But as a Jedi Knight, a General to be exactly.

The Order hasn't changed a bit, Revan had noticed. Stern looking Jedi masters. The same rules that are poodoo and all these prophecies..

They were found on a planet as a orphan of nine years old... And the stern Jedi master who took them to the temple, had taken them on as Padawan and Revan had scoffed, unimpressed by the Jedi Master who was on the council and reminded Revan of some their masters from their first life.

They had started making plans to go dark again when Palpatine happened. Then Rev realized that Palpatine was grooming the other kid that was brought to the temple by another master, who seemed more in tune with the Force. The master died shortly after it, by the hands of a Sith called Darth Maul.

The man left a Padawan who got knighted shortly after it.

Revan actually planned on turning the young Knight to the dark side, since there was a lot of anger in him. Even though he covered it and hid it within.

Throughout all those years, Revan noticed that their master got softer and more kind to Revan and other Jedi. Their lineage sister, Depa told them that Rev was a good thing to happen to her old master. Since the man had been very hurt and distrusting when former Jedi master Dooku had turned to the dark side and when lots of stuff happened in a short time. But also because of the fact that their master forgets to sleep.

They finally put the dark side plan on hold when the Clone Wars began. The Force feels corrupted by something and something is wrong. Normally, Jedi shine bright as stars in the Force. Now, their presences were clouded by the darkness in the Force.

Even the Chosen One was clouded and normally his presence is a Kriffing supernova besides his Jedi Master, who also came close to a supernova in the Force.

Attachments were forbidden, right? Revan thought with a smirk when they saw the two fight side by side and sensed their bond singing in the Force for the first time after Geonosis. 

But they seemed to balance each other perfectly and even with their conflicting personalities and fighting styles. One impulsive and brash, the other calm and calculating.

Two complimentary halves of one warrior. Perfectly balanced and extremely powerful. They had sunk into the opening stances of their favorite forms, when they encountered a Fallen Jedi.

Shien and Soresu.

Then they attacked the fallen Jedi, who had looked like he was out of control and the darkness was controlling him, destroying him.

A Sith acolyte with saber staff nearly took off Revans head and Revan made back flip, while pushing the acolyte away with the Force.

Revan brought their violet blade up to block the next attack of the acolyte who snarled angrily and the darkness recoiled around the young Rodian. Revan pushed the Rodian away again and took the opening stance of Vapaad, Revan's new favorite fighting style.

It was unpredictable and powerful, that's why.

The acolyte let out a warcry and attacked, with violent and wild attacks. Rev parried them with ease and felt their normally stern looking Jedi master swell with pride through their bond.

Their bond wasn't severed either because the war had began a few days before and the Jedi Order couldn't afford to have two Jedi Masters and two Knights out of the field.

They pushed with combined efforts the droid army and the Fallen Jedi back bit by bit. 

It would be a good moment for a battle meditation..

Some moments Rev was really missing Bas and her battle meditation, sometimes they really missed HK.. Kriffing murder droid.. And well.. Mostly the Ebon Hawk, that ship was really fast.

Then the droid ship, hovering above the battlefield exploded and some star fighters pulled away.

'Let's do this, men and women!' someone yelled and the battalions and Jedi attacked the droids with renewed faith. The count had realized that the biggest support was gone and saw his opponents charging at his last droids and last Acolytes.

Then he shoved the two Jedi across the battlefield with the Force and the two landed a few feet further and attacked again, trading blows with the Sith.

The man didn't give up, even when his apprentices, droids and fallen Jedi kept falling by blaster fire, thermal detonators or the blades of the Jedi.

'You should keep watching yourself, there are more than one acolyte' the Togruta Padawan told Revan, who turned and saw the girl kicking another acolyte in his face and making a flip afterwards. 'Some of them are very skilled'

'I thought Skywalker told you to stay with the 501st, Young one' Revan replied and the girl sent another acolyte flying.

'I am' she replied with a smug smile that indicated that she had spent too much time with Kenobi and Skywalker. But, well... She is the Padawan of these two. Then the 501st came charging in, right after the 666th.

'You two clearly know how to ignore direct Orders' Rev quipped and the girl nodded while she beheaded a few droids. 'But who am I to say that, since I rushed into battle before Mace could say anything'

'Everyone is questioning where it went wrong with you, y'know?' she replied and deflected blaster fire back to some droids. 'Since master Billaba is on the coucil and you....well....are the one starting a prankwar'

Revan smirked and kicked the acolyte they were facing in the face, before glancing at the Padawan who seemed to hold her own just fine. 

'That's because I was the fun Padawan' Revan replied with a grin and shoved a fallen Jedi away from her with the Force.

Meanwhile the Count had made his escape as a coward. Revan scoffed when they saw the ship flying away from the battlefield and saw Skywalker dropkicking another fallen Jedi.. 

'I thought you told her that she needed to stay with the troops' Kenobi said and Skywalker grinned at his Former master before gesturing at their troops.

'She is' he then said and the older Jedi sighed tiredly before taking a fighting stance and smiling at the sith acolyte who had a very bad feeling about it.


	9. A very done lady with a bo-staff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rev is not the only one who is reincarnated, they discover that when Rev and some others get saved by a very annoyed woman with a bo-staff.

**Later... **

* * *

Locked up in a Kriffing cage hanging above something corrosive with one bickering duo, a very calm and collected looking asshole and Revan is not what Mace expected to happen when they stormed the last Stronghold of the Separatists on this Force forsaken planet...

He was so done with this day. And some Separatist leader was gloating about the capture of the faces of the Republic and two Masters. That leader currently had a snark off against Kenobi and was losing. What should have that guy expected? Really...

'How are you going to kill me?' the leader snapped with a smug smile and he held up the confiscated lightsabers. 'You don't have the weapons'.

'My dashing good looks are enough' the Jedi Master replied with a smirk. 'And the Force, of course'.

Then he smiled at the Separatist and continued, looking up at something and smiling again. That was the smile of someone who was distracting a person. Had their troops found them?

Mace looked up and briefly saw a human woman hiding from the droids, she felt strong in the Force and she looked like that she knew how to use it. Not the troops, but she also looked like she knew what she was doing.

Then she jumped without making a sound and landed right behind the droids and the leader, hiding again behind a dead droid body. Her expression calculating and she looked at the cage before nodding. Then she twirled her bo-staff and she attacked.

'I know her from somewhere' Revan then stated with a frown when the woman took apart the droids within some seconds and then she knocked out the Separatist leader after dodging his blaster bolts and knives.

'Hello, can you please let us down' they then asked. 'Not in the fluid or whatever the hell it is, please'.

The woman rolled her eyes and she walked over to the control panel.

* * *

'Holy shit!' Revan yelled and crushed the woman in a bonecrushing bear hug. 'Bas?!'.

The woman wrestled in their grip and nodded with a grimace at the Jedi Knight who let her go. Mace lifted a single unimpressed eyebrow at them and then hooked his lightsaber back on his belt.

'I assume you two know each other' he said. 'Same birth planet?'.

'Yeah, something like that' the woman replied with a proud lifted head. 'Master Jedi'.

'Why were you never in the Order?' Revan asked, a bit confused. 'You are pretty powerful'.

'I was too old when they discovered me' Bas replied tiredly and a bit annoyed and she leaned on her staff. 'But it's all good, I know how to adapt'.

'I see you found your people' she then pointed out with a sharp nod at three currently bickering Jedi and Mace surpressed the urge to roll with his eyes when he found Skywalker, Kenobi and Tano bickering. Again.

When he pointed that out to the three of them, they had told him that Depa, him and Revan bicker almost just as much as them.

The worst thing is that they are right.

'Generals!' someone yelled and the 501st bursted through a blast door, with the other attack battalions on their heels. Then a silence fell and the clones noticed that their leaders were already freed.

'Oh' a trooper of the 666st said and shrugged at his commander. 'Apparently, they pulled it off'.

'Yes we did' Skywalker replied with a smirk at his troops. 'Of course we did'.

No.

We did not.

'Not exactly, I think it was that lady with the bo-staff helped them' captain Rex said and stared at Skywalker who shrugged.

'Killing someone with good looks, is that even possible?' Bas asked with a short. 'Where I am from it is not possible'.

'It was an expression' Kenobi replied while walking past her. 'I suppose that your people do have expressions'.

'That was reckless and dangerous thing to say' Bas snapped. 'I am glad I didn't get discovered and joined the Order, if every single Jedi is like this'.

'Sorry to disappoint you, my dear' the Jedi master said, cleary not wanting to be lectured and made a mocking and theatric bow. 'But, yes most of us are'.

'Jup, exactly 97 percent of the whole Order' Skywalker added with a sly smile at Bas.

Revan lifted a eyebrow and smirked at Bas who snorted and scoffed at the Jedi master who had turned around and was walking away.

'What?' Bas said and Revan grinned at her while hooking their own lightsabers on their belt. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'.

'Is it really the smartest thing to say that to a Jedi Master who is basically the embodiment of Sass with capital letter "S"?' Revan asked and Bas pinched her nose bridge. 'That guy has a silver tongue'.

'And those two others are just two snarky, sassy people who are making it three times as worse' Revan added while gesturing at the Padawan and the other Knight. 'But it is from what point of view you're watching, isn't it?'.

'How do you people function?' Bas replied and Mace smirked humorless.

'That is a question I have been asking all these years since I met Qui-gon Jinn, those three walking off are his lineage and all have inherited his ridiculousness' Mace replied and walked past Revan and Bas.

'That does not answer the question' Bas yelled annoyed. 'AT ALL!'. 

'What did you expect to hear?' Revan asked and followed Mace with a chuckle. 'The unpredictable, extra and ridiculous ones always survive, better than the boring ones'.

Then they ran past Mace, laughing.

'REVAN, FORCE DAMMIT!!' she bellowed and the Knight was heard laughing hysterically.


	10. Parting.

'You sure you don't want to come with us?' Revan had asked Bas who smirked at her old friend and shook her head. 'I could've tried to convince the council'.

'No, the Force told me to go and find out what is going on' she replied and leaned on her staff. 'I have some feeling that something is going on behind the backs of the Jedi Order'.

'I have noticed' Revan replied. 'The chancellor of the Republic seems to have a second agenda that is a bit suspicious since he tries to groom some powerful Force Wielders'.

'That's one way of putting it' Bastila replied with a sharp nod and she frowned, deep in thought. 'You are trying to get the truth from the inside?'.

'Yeah, I have gotten pretty far with that' Revan said with a grin. 'I also flipped the bird at a Sith-Lord called Sidious'.

'What about the three Jedi over there?' Bastila asked and she pointed at the three bickering Jedi in the far distance. 'It feels like two of them are two parts of one warrior, one of these two feel just as powerful as you and their connections seem stronger than most Jedi'.

'Yeah, they are special' Revan replied with a wicked grin. 'One of them is a child of the Force, one is the Master who trained him and the third is the snippy Padawan who got two masters for the price of one'.

'Oh dear, I shouldn't have asked' Bastila sighed tiredly. 'And you have been trained as a Padawan in this period by that Mace-guy?'.

'Yeah, funny story' Revan told her and they crossed their arms. 'He found me on a random planet and took me surprisingly to the Jedi temple on Corusant'.

'And the other guy is basically your half-brother' Bastila stated and gestured at Skywalker who was still busy bickering with his former Master. 'I can see the resemblance'.

'So I am not the only one who has reincarnated, how the hell are you even here?' Revan asked and gestured at the woman in front of them. 'This does not even make any sense'.

'The Force works in mysterious ways, my friend' she replied with a smirk and patted Rev on their shoulder before nodding towards the shuttle that was preparing to leave for the destroyer that was in orbit around the planet. 'I think it is time for you to go'.

'Here, stay in contact if you find something about that Sith' Revan told her and handed her a comm. 'Don't try to approach him, he is a sneaky bastard'.

'You are just as sneaky, Revan' Bastila retorted and she hooked the comm on her belt before disappearing in the darkness of the night.

Then Rev turned around and walked up the ramp of the shuttle, before taking a seat with a sigh of relief and confusion.

This is about to get interesting.

* * *

It was great to see Bas again, Rev was really glad that Bas survived everything after being born again that Force damn universe had thrown at her until they met.

And two people from another era against one sneaky Sith-Lord is better than than one, even if that one person is the Heart of the Force and the Chosen One who is their half-brother.

Through the Force, of course..

_Yeah, I guess he's basically my younger half brother. _

Both born from the Force, with a mother still a virgin and strong enough to raise hell or bend heaven.

'Oh, I hope I didn't scare her off' Revan heard Master Kenobi say, voice dripping from sarcasm.

'No, she decided that she was fine on her own and I gave her a comm to stay in contact' Revan replied when the Jedi master sat down across of them. 'You didn't scare or sass her off'.

'She is not the person who gets intentionally in trouble, like you guys' Revan added and felt the amusement of the man pressing against their shields. 'We are polar opposites and where she follows the rules, I ran off and yelled that the rules followed me'.

'She only got into trouble because she was following me'.

A silence followed by a knowing and calculating expression of the Jedi Master who smirked at Revan who kind of had a feeling that this guy knew something more than he was actually showing now.

'What?' Revan asked, partly annoyed and partly in confusion. Knowing damn well that Skywalkers master is not a idiot, while sometimes acting like one. He was one of the best strategists and diplomats in the Order.

'Nothing at all, don't worry' was the smooth reply and the Jedi master smiled genuinely at Revan and walked off towards the Cockpit.

'You are making it sound like that I really need to worry about you knowing stuff' Revan replied and got a chuckle as response.

'You know damn well that he got that title for a reason, Revan' Mace muttered and buried his head in his hands. 'I don't know what the hell you're hiding behind those shields of yours...'.

'Yeah, I figured that much' Revan replied sarcastically and remembered the quick and aggressive negotiations with the governing body of the planet below. They looked down through the viewports and Revan already missed their friend who was still down there.

'Why are we called back to Corusant?' Revan finally asked the Jedi master who was meditating and finally cracked open a eye to stare at his Former padawan. 'It is a bit of a risk to pull five of the most successful Jedi back and a bit Strange'.

'The chancellor wants us there' Mace had replied with a sigh. 'He wants us to protect him from a unknown threat'.

He didn't like this either, Revan stated while studying the Jedi Master who was trying to meditate and failing successfully. With a healthy distrust for politicians, Mace wasn't liking this at all. There's something dark in the Senate and it was leaking through their shields.

Something was wrong. And it was corrupting Jedi and others who can touch the Force..

'I have a very bad feeling about that' Revan said, voice nearly a whisper at same time as the Force whispered a warning for the Force Wielders on board of the ship. 'Something big is about to happen'.

'Something very big and bad'.

'May the Force be with us all' Mace replied with a sigh and he called upon the Force to reinforce his shields.


	11. High as a kite, my man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where stuff managed to go down hill and two idiots ended up in the hands of the Separatists, so high as a kite. Meanwhile their Jedi Masters go on a rescue mission.
> 
> Palps is not pleased with the turns of events.

**Lightyears away from Corusant. Now.**

* * *

Somehow it went from bad to crazy and the two most powerful Force wielders got abducted by the Separatists.. Mace could tell that they were so high as a Force damn kite..

'That went well' commander Breaker muttered and the other clones agreed, softly mumbling and muttering. 'Crash landing just behind enemy lines and Skywalker and Revan are abducted by Separatists..'.

'Yeah, that does sound like them' Padawan Tano replied and several clones agreed again. 'I can sense that he is so high as freaking kite, Masters'.

'What is the plan?' she then asked after a few seconds of muttered agreements. 'Because it looks like we won't be able to make it in time to Corusant anymore'.

Good to know. Mace wasn't planning on faking smiles to fucking leeches, some politicians are fine.. Most are damn leeches.

'What in Sith hells are we waiting for? Let's go get our people out of there' he finally said and gestured to the Separatist stronghold a few kilometers away from their crash site.

* * *

**Corusant. A few minutes Earlier.**

* * *

_'My apologies for the inconvenience, but we have crashed on the Separatist world and we won't be able to make it in time to Corusant'_ the Jedi Master told Sheev with a fake smile. '_We need to wait for reinforcements and will stay in touch, Chancellor'. _

Then he signed off when a few muffled curses was heard in the background and Sidious cursed softly. This wasn't according to plan, he have to call his apprentice for this misstep.. Whoever is responsible for this, will suffer Sidious' wrath!

* * *

**Back to the Separatist planet. Later.**

* * *

'And How exactly are we going to get in, sir?' commander Breaker asked when they studied the stronghold. 'Several hundred clankers, vultures and droideka's'.

'Blow it up?' someone suggested and Mace had given that clone a incredulous look before seeing the guy was one of those people who thinks blowing stuff up is a good solution.

'Rush in, kick asses, take names and escape?' another trooper suggested. 'And we need volunteers to carry the Generals who are high as a Kriffing kite'.

'Somehow I don't know what the hell I was thinking while taking that kid on as Padawan' Mace mumbled and stared up the dark building that was the Separatist stronghold.

'You have known Revan for eightteen years and I am thinking that you really should be used to it by now' Kenobi replied with a smirk at Mace who glared back at the younger Jedi master who had unhooked his lightsaber, ready to go.

'The way you are used to everything that your former master or Skywalker did?' Mace retorted and got a nod as reaction.

'Exactly, let's see if we can get our former Padawans back' was the final reply before the master jumped off the crashed shuttle, igniting lightsaber and taking out a patrol, the troops and Padawan following him.

* * *

**Later.**

* * *

You have gotten to be kidding.. Was the first thought when Breaker followed the two Jedi into a cell. How the kriff did Rex even survive this guy?

They had taken out the droid control centre and had found out where the generals were kept. And the other Jedi were right, both so high as fucking kite.

'General' Breaker finally said softly before lifting the in comparison with the other three Jedi small Knight and slinging them over his own shoulders. 'Let's go'. 

'Sir, really' Jinx said. 'I really didn't know what effect these drugs have on a strong Force Sensitive person'.

'What? Are you crazy, why are you....??' Master Windu replied to something Skywalker said before he hid behind his former Master. 'I wouldn't want you to lose more limbs...'.

'Why did you say that?' he asked concerned after a silence and then they froze when sirenes went off. The young man mumbled something, way too soft for the clones to hear what he said.. But the two Jedi Masters seemed to hear it and whatever was said, it invoked their anger. 

It was a bit scary, because Breaker rarely had seen them angry or pissed like this. But it felt rightful, protective.

'What did he say???' both Jedi masters hissed angrily and Breaker and several other troops froze when the temperature seemed to drop and some transperisteel Shattered.

'Let's pay Palpatine a visit when we get back'.

* * *

**Corusant. Meanwhile.**

* * *

Sidious felt something in the Force and shivered when he realized that he currently felt the anger of a creature far away from Corusant. The presences were closely shielded and the Sith couldn't tell who were this pissed off, but could tell they were trained in the ways of the Force. 

But he had a very bad feeling about this, because the Force was hissing and snarling warnings at him, like someone was coming to pay him a visit that he wasn't going to survive.


	12. The Rev-eal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *drumming* IT IS HAPPENING THE REVEAL IS HAPPENING! *posts chapter, runs off maniacally cackling*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some troops had within these few coming hours their chips removed and they are only messing with Sidious.

**Jedi Temple. Halls of Healing.**

* * *

'Welcome back, Knight Revan' Vokara Che said with a sly smile and handed them a mug with water. 'You have visitors, I am sure they want to hear your side of the story'.

'I told them' Revan stated after taking a sip and the healer shrugged. 'I was drugged and told them what I was'.

They hadn't cuffed Rev, so it is probably going to be fine.

'You told them something before drifting off in a Force induced sleep' Vokara replied. 'I don't know, they just dropped you off because you were in Master Windu's words as high as a fucking kite'.

'That's sounds like him, what about Skywalker?' Revan finally asked, remembering the other Knight who was with them at the moment they got drugged by Seps.

'He is fine,but a bit ashamed and with a bruised ego' Vokara replies with a smirk and they finally heard a knock on the door. 'Good luck'.

Then the door opened and the healer let some council members in before slipping out of the room.

'I assume that you have a lot of questions about how the kriff this happened' Revan said, calmly staring at the Jedi Masters. 'I can give you some of those answers, but not all of them'.

'Yes, Questions we have, revealed not everything the Force had' Yoda replied just as calm, like the person in front of him wasn't a reincarnated ex Sith from four thousand years ago.

'Sith-Lord named Sidious, Sith magic, the Force, me, dead ugly body, typical ritual, flipped the bird to Sidious and ended up reincarnated on Brentaal' Revan explained after a long silence. 'Sidious is currently on the same planet, Master Yoda'.

'Trick you, he tried' Yoda stated and concern was felt in the Force. 'Just a second choice, young Skywalker was'.

'There is a Sith among us?' another master asked, her voice trembling and she wasn't far from the truth.

'A Sith Master' Revan replied calmly and gently. 'He is using us as puppets and honest, I wanted after completing my training again to turn another and myself to the dark side...but after the Battle Of Geonosis, there was something off'.

'There was a significant difference between the Force before the battle and after the battle, it felt in pain and uncomfortable'.

'You are telling us' Mace asked, partly annoyed and mostly concerned. 'The Sith is here, on Corusant'.

'Yeah, he was there all the time' Revan replied and folded their hands. 'He is tricking us and the Republic, I guess he's in the senate since his presence is the strongest there'.

'Who could that be?' Master Mundi asked calmly, but his presence told Rev otherwise. 'A politician? A handmaid? A guard? A Senator? The chancellor?'.

* * *

**Palpatine's office. A few hours before.  
**

* * *

Sidious was nearly compromised when two very pissed Jedi Masters had kicked down his door and demanded that he stays the hell away from their Padawans before they arrest him for pedophilia or grooming.

But Sidious could tell that there was more going on and when the two Masters finally left, he looked at the comm he needed to use to give all troopers one single command..

Order 66.

But he will lose all his progress with that command and only stared at the comm, considering his actions. He could do that, but he will lose all the progress with that. And he had come so far.

Then he growled and shook his head with a smirk.

'Tonight' he said with determination and looked at the Jedi Temple. 'Tonight, the Republic will burn'.

* * *

**Later**.**The Jedi Temple.  
**

* * *

Footsteps were heard before the door was opened and a panting knight and Padawan were standing in the room, in front of the council. The Force was feeling strange, there was a kind of tension in.

This wasn't good.

'You have better a good reason to interrupt the council, Skywalker' Master Windu said with a stern look, trying to hide his concern and distress. The Knight took a deep breath to calm his thundering heart and a silence followed.

'Something happened' he finally said. 'We are in great danger'.

'Take it easy, Knight Skywalker' Master Koon said softly and the Jedi while being comforted by his own master and Padawan sat down in a chair in the corner of the room, taking some deep breaths and trying to ground himself in the Force.

'Evacuate everyone from the temple, something is coming to kill us all' he said with determination and still being distressed. 'A vision, every single Jedi..dead...or enslaved as a dark Force wielder.. Husks from who they once were... Clones marching into the temple, killing us all... Someone executing order 66, clones who started executing every single Jedi'.

'The chips' master Ti hissed and bared her teeth in a angry snarl. 'Someone is using them'.

'What should we do?' Revan finally asked after grounding themselves in the Force after the wave of distress and fear in the Force. 'We don't know how many time we have and we have wounded Jedi here'.

'Are there more clones who have their chips removed after the incident? If not, order them to shut down every communication to the ships and battalions unless the person trying to contact them has our transmission codes' Skywalker replied. 'We have until tonight, Masters'.

'We haven't evacuated the temple in years' Master Mundi said. 'And where are we going?'.

'Evacuate, we will' Yoda decided. 'Risk lifes, we cannot afford to'.

'Can you move, Padawan?' Mace finally asked. 'The Order needs you, even if you think we are sometimes damn hypocrites'.

'While I have betrayed your trust, Master?' Rev finally asked while standing up. 'I was in my previous life a Sith-Lord'.

'I have read the stories and I have managed to survive you as my Padawan, so no' the Master finally replied. 'You haven't betrayed my trust, Padawan'.

'What are we waiting for!? Change the temple Beacon, get the Younglings and injured ready to Evacuate, order the battalions to shut down every communication to them unless the communication has the battalions generals transmission codes and prep the ships!' he finally yelled and all the Jedi ran out of the room in different directions.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Everyone was running around, coordinated by masters and more experienced knights.

'Where are we going?' Revan yelled at Knight Skywalker when they ran through the hallways while drawing on the Force.

'Holocron vault, Master Nu said that we can't leave those things here!' he yelled and several guards and two Jedi masters sprinted after them. 'That Sith can probably use it against us!'.

They just had a few hours, according to Skywalkers vision and they couldn't take any risks with books, holocrons and more information.

'Allright then, let's keep going' Revan yelled back at the other Knight when they nearly kicked in the door of the Holocron vault. 'You know what we need to do, people!'.

* * *

**Meanwhile. Ach-to.  
**

* * *

The Force felt wrong, like something was going to happen and the hidden Sith was involved in it.

Bastila had been meditating for a while when she felt the shock wave in the Force, followed by some visions and a voice.

_Order 66._

Then she heard a cough behind her and spinned around, igniting her staff and she faced a clone with the markings of the 666th. Revans attack battalion. A shuttle behind him and he waited politely before she decided he had no bad intentions. 

'Captain Cracker, sir' he said and saluted. 'I have gotten the orders from the general to take you to them'.

'I am not going to ask how you found me' she said with a smirk at Cracker who chuckled and shook his head. She took one look at the rust bucket she used to come to Ach-to. 

'Lead the way, captain' she finally said and the trooper gestured her to follow her into the shuttle. 'We have a hell to raise and a heaven to bend'. 

* * *

**Hours later. Corusant.**

* * *

Sidious smiled and activated the comm. Then a silence before a clone picked up.

'Commander Cody, the time has come' he said with a sly smile. 'Execute Order 66'.

_'Order 67, 67 mugs of caf for the general, noted_' the commander said cheerful, too cheerful. Then he signed off.

What the hell?

Then he activated the comm again.

'Execute Order 66' he said.

Then he turned around to wait for the Jedi kicking down his door, but it didn't happen.

The troopers marched into the temple and Sidious looked up to the night skies to see ships taking off from the temple.

Star fighters, transporters, shuttles and more kinds of ships.

A pair of fighters executed some kind of manoeuvres and some other fighters started attacking them. While the fighters took them out within some seconds. 

Now. Now was the moment that Sidious was very sure the Force was laughing at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But it isn't over....
> 
> Next up:  
Padmé Amidala and some others + the clones messing with Sidious.


	13. The Rise of a Rebellion and A Empire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More clones messing with Sidious and helping their generals + Padmé Amidala and others making plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some part to it, since it seemed fitting.

**Corusant. Now.**

* * *

_'We have evacuated the temple and we are on our way to a safe place, but please let me know if you are okay' _he told her through the record._ 'The Republic has fallen, don't trust the Chancellor or any of his friends'. _

'_He was orchestrating both sides of the war, separatists and Republic and we didn't know'. _

_'The Order is now the enemy to the "Empire" and I cannot return to Corusant, please stay safe and know I love you, angel'. _

Then the record stopped and the little holo of her husband was gone, she had seen the clones marching into the temple. But she was very glad to discover that the Jedi had evacuated before the Order 66 came.

Padme had listened to Palpatine's speech with growing shock and anger and she was glad to hear that Ani and the others were safe, far away from Corusant. A big part of the clones went with the Jedi, so that's how the Empire lost a part of the fleet.

Bail Organa ran in, out of breath and took a time to catch his breath before he looked at Padmé and sat down across of her.

'I assume you have heard the news about this "empire" he said after a few seconds of catching his breath. 'They are trying to burn the temple, but there's nothing left to burn..'.

'No holocrons, no lightsabers, the whole temple is empty' he continued. 'The Jedi disappeared, like they knew what was coming'.

'They have evacuated the temple and are on their way to a safe planet far away, most of the clones and navy went with them' she told her colleague and he let out a sigh of relief.

'They can't tell you which their location, but they are safe' she continued. 'But we have to do something against this, Democracy just died with a thunderous applause and we did nothing!'.

'We should have resisted, but we can still stand up' she said, filled with determination and hope. 'I am sure there are more people who agree with me'.

'Yes, there are' Mon said while walking in and taking a seat while a handmaid closed and locked the door. 'But we need to be careful'.

'A Rebellion Alliance, then?' Bail asked and they all nodded in agreement with each other.

* * *

**Meanwhile. Elsewhere.**

* * *

'Look out, sir!' a trooper yelled when he grabbed the young Padawan and started running through the woods of the planet towards the shuttle.

For them, the warning came too late..

The master caught up within some seconds while deflecting blaster bolts and they ran up the ramp of the shuttle, closing the ramp after the other clones were Force pushed off the ramp.

'There's a high priority message waiting, sir' Slicer finally said and his general nodded quietly before opening the message, after they had taken off. A holo and a voice filled the room and Slicer recognized the Jedi on the message as two Jedi Masters on the council and two knights. They all looked like they came straight from the battlefield with the armor.

_'This is Jedi Master Mace Windu, the Republic has fallen and we are declared enemies of the Empire, please don't return to any of the temples' _the bald one started, calmly_. 'We will retreat to the Unknown Regions to regain our strength'. _

'_Do not return to Corusant under any circumstances or any other other Core planet, we are no longer safe there' _the smallest knight said and folded their hands into the sleeves of their cloak.

'_I regret to say that the Chancellor is the person who betrayed us all, but we ask you to remain calm, to trust in the Force and remember that is not over yet'_ the other Knight added and he looked right at the recorder. _'The Order is still here, we are still here'. _

'_Report to Dantooine in three days and we will from there retreat to the Unknown Regions, until Dantooine you're on your own, May the Force be with you'_ the last one said and then it was silent again.

* * *

**Dantooine. Later.**

* * *

The planet was humming with activity, clones, Republic navy people and Jedi arrived every minute. And Star fighters were patrolling while some of the Destroyers were hanging right above the old temples of Dantooine.

'It feels strange to be here after a few thousand years' Bastila softly stated, while passing several clones on her way to the tent.

When she finally entered a tent where Cracker had told her she needed to be, where the Council and her friend looked up when she walked in. She sensed that even the Council was on edge and recognized the bald Master and the sarcastic master (he is a master on the council?!) from their first encounter.

'You look like hell' she finally said with a nod towards Rev's armor that was covered in mud and blood, idem dito about the armor of the three other Jedi.

'In better times, I would definitely tell you that the other guy looked worse' Revan replied with a humorless laugh. 'But now, we needed to fight a way out of the temple on Corusant and fought our own brothers in arms'.

'We have changed the temple Beacon and sent out a pretty risky message to other Jedi and some clones who had their chips removed' the other Knight explained. 'We have a part of the fleet on our side and are getting ready to fly within two days and twenty-two hours into the Unknown Regions towards a safe place'.

'Why?' she asked with a frown and a silence fell like a lead weight.

'We lead battles at the front and sometimes we need retreat to take care of brothers and sisters' the Jedi master with the accent said and clasped his hands behind his back. 'I am quite sure that you have your own impressive ways to lead a battle, but we have a few thousand people together and too many of them are injured'.

She pursed her lips to a thin line and glared at the Master in front of her.

'I am talking to you like an equal, we are both Jedi masters and at the moment I am not giving a damn about from which time period you are, master Shan' the man said, gently and tired. 'We need work together, because a power-hungry Sith has reformed the damn Republic into a Sith empire'.

'I know how it feels to lose everything you had, to be thrown into a war and losing lots of lives' she finally replied. 'I respect your decisions to retreat to strengthen, protect your own padawans and younglings and aid your injured'.

'My apologies, but we have to check in on a few things before we continue' the master said with a tired and sad smile.

Then he walked past her and left the tent with two others on his heels. A Padawan and that weird knight who is Revans halfsibling. Both of them the same thing with the Force, only a few thousand years between their births.

The presences, even shielded were blazing supernovas. One parting gift of being a child of the Force.

She couldn't help, but probe the bonds between the three Force Wielders following a trooper towards another tent.

She felt the strong connection between the master and the Knight and she heard her internal stern and stiffy Jedi Master scoff and shake her head in dismay by the thought of a not severed teaching bond. But the Force did not agree with that and hissed their disagreement in Bas' ear.

'Luminous beings, we are' the current Grand Master of the Order said. 'Mysterious ways, the Force has'.

'May I ask why they didn't sever the bond?' Bastila then asked, remembering the bond between her and Revan. 'It is some kind of attachment according to the Jedi code'.

'Rethink that, we must' the Jedi Master replied. 'Acknowledge those feelings, we must'.

'They seem to function like a average Force Wielder and their connection allows them to do crazy stuff' Revan added. 'Err....crazier stuff than a average Jedi'.

'Sometimes a flaring supernova of a presence gets a bit annoying' the bald Master said dryly. 'But don't worry, we are used to it and know how to shield'.

'So, what's the plan for after we have recovered from our injuries?' Bastila then asked and smirked humorless at her old friend who ran their hands through their raven black hair and sighed tiredly.

'It is better if we got all the strategic minds here, Bas' they then answered. 'The two plus the Padawan who just walked off to check on the progress, are some of these strategic minds and a few are still on their way to Dantooine'.

* * *

**Corusant. Meanwhile.**

* * *

_'Wrong number, sir' _commander Mock said_. 'If you want order 66 of the menu, I would refer you to the kitchen'._

* * *

_'Hello, this is the GAR?' _a Clone picked up after Sidious issued his command for the fifteen thousandth time this day_. 'Where can we help you with? Invasions? Murder? rescuing stubborn Jedi?'. _

'Order 66' Sidious growled at the Clone who raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the Sith.

_'Order 66 what? Food? Caf? Tea? Chocolate? Shinies? Jedi? You need to be more specific about what you want to order' _the clone replied._ 'But this is the GAR, sir'. _

'_We do not sell food or Clones or drinks or Jedi, If I were you I should try by Traye's place on Corusant'. _

Then the clone hanged up with a smirk and Sidious gritted his teeth in anger, while trying not to Force choke his guards and allies._  
_

* * *

_'Order 66,hm? I dunno, it feels like betraying our dad' _Wolffe said with a frown, with a master Koon in the background._ 'Can we interest you in a shitty useless coupon for 66 credits?'. _

'What?!' Sidious snarled. 'He is right behind you!'.

_'No, he is not' _the Clone replied and it looked like he threw the comm on the ground and stomped on it a few times.

* * *

Then he tried the captain of the 501st...

'Captain Rex, the time has come.. Execute Order 66' Sidious said and the captain, who was clearly on a ship raised one unimpressed eyebrow.

_'No, fuck you' _the captain simply answered and then a lots of noises were heard when the captain threw the comm on the ground and started stomping on it with some people cheering him on_. _

Then nothing.

Sidious really feels like bashing his head against the wall.

Stupid clones.


	14. A Welcome Surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are at it again, bickering, unusual names of clones, space battles and more..
> 
> Also Thrawn in this AU, took one look at Palps, decided to tell Palps very nicely to go fuck himself (the Canadian way) and joined the Rebellion.

**Rebellion Fleet. 10 months later. Above Ilum.**

* * *

'My lady! We have lost the "Last Hope" and the hull of the "Silent Scream" is breached' someone yelled on the bridge of the Rebellions flagship the "Binary suns" and it was ten long months after the Order had retreated to the Unknown Regions.

Five months ago, the fighting between the newly rosen Empire and the newborn Rebellion had erupted in all severity and both sides kept losing ships and people.

The Empire was trying to take Ilum from the Rebellion and nobody actually wanted to know what they wanted to do with the kyber crystals Force wielders use for the lightsabers. Whispers abour super weapons and crystals to corrupt for newly established Inquisitorius.

'I believe that we are losing ground, senator' the Chiss said calmly and Padme had turned around to face the strategist.

'What do you mean by stating that, Thrawn?' she asked and the Chiss looked up when another ship exploded and the Binary shook heavily when the Intolerance and Devastator directed their fire at the Rebellions flagship.

'I suggest that we retreat' the Chiss replied and calmly folded his arms. 'We are out numbered'.

'Something is coming up, my lady' a Twi'lek officer said and she narrowed her eyes. 'The sensors are picking up unusual high activity from something moving closer'.

'A fleet?' Thrawn asked, expressionless.

'I don't know, sir' the Twi'lek said and her hands ran over the panel in front of her. 'It can be anything and it is still getting closer'.

'My lady, you need to see this' Sabé said when a big shadow fell over the "Binary Suns" and a silence fell. 'We have company'.

'That's is quite a surprise' The Chiss stated, when they all saw a familiar destroyer accompanied by other destroyers hovering above them. 'A very welcome one'.

Then the Imperial cruisers stopped firing and a silence fell on the bridge of the Binary Suns.

* * *

Lord Khattoc felt a tremble in the Force before the sirens went off and sensors went red when several large cruisers dropped out of hyperspace. He felt his jaw going slack, when he and the Officers on the bridge saw the infamous crest when the cruisers were got closer.

He felt the bright presences on board of the ships and growled loudly. He felt the kyber crystals and the people who were in sync with the kyber crystals, the hums of thousands of connections and knew it wasn't a hallucination he made up.

'Sir, they are making contact' a officer said and Lord Khattoc gritted his teeth before ordering to put them on.

The bridge was bathing in the eerie blue light of the holo projection and Lord Khattoc looked up at the person he had hoped not to hear or to see ever again.

'My name is Darth Khattoc and I am the High Commander of the Imperial fleet, speak while you still can, Jedi' he spat at the Jedi Knight who folded his hands behind his back before taking a deep breath.

_'I assume that you are the newest lapdog of our friend Palpatine' _the Jedi finally said, his voice a void of emotion_. 'I want you to deliver a message to my old "friend" '. _

'You are going to spare me' Khattoc stated and the man smirked humorless at Khattoc.

_'You better listen closely before we decide to blast your ship to smithereens, Sith spawn' _he finally spat at Khattoc._ 'Your choice'.__  
_

Silence.

'_Well then, your funeral' _he then said with a wave of his hand._ 'Fire at will, people'.  
_

_'Tell Sidious that we are coming for him, even if we have to tear through the whole Imperial Navy, not matter how many ships, Sith and acolytes he puts in the way'. _

_'Empires are not meant to be eternal, but most of them learned that the hard way'. _

  
'Go to hell' Khattoc snarled at the Jedi Knight.

'_Been there, done that_'.

Then the connection was cut and a silence fell on the bridge of the Intolerance.

'Sir?' an trembling officer asked and Khattoc nodded sharply before looking at the Jedi cruisers. The amount of cruisers had doubled during the conservation with the Jedi. They now were outnumbered and outgunned.

'Open fire and deploy TIE-fighters' Khattoc hissed and everyone must have been looking at the Sith like he was crazy, but the Imperial fleet still opened fire.

* * *

'They have opened fire' commander Breaker said and didn't need to turn around to see his general rolling their eyes before letting out an amused huff.

'Yes commander, I know' Revan answered and folded their hands in their dark robes robes. 'Deploy starfighters, protect the rebel fleet'.

_'Yes, sir_' lieutenant Tooka said and saluted before, cutting the connection.

'It is still strange that the...apologies.. Clones call nearly everyone all sir, even if you are a woman' the other Jedi said.

'No offense, sir' Commander Breaker said and smirked at her.

'You will get used to it' the general replied in unison with several other generals on other cruisers.

'Sure, I still question how they got their names' the other Jedi replied. 'They are quite unusual'.

'You better ask my sibling padawan about that, she has the guy named Bigmouth' Revan replied.

'_Hey! I hope you know that we all can hear you' _was the teasing reply from named Jedi_. _

'I know, Depa' Revan replied. 'Don't think I cannot hear the Team bickering about something'.

_'Are they at it again? They are both on different cruisers and they still manage to bicker'_ master Windu groaned._ 'We are in the middle of a space battle'. _

_'It is an essential part of the Jedi training, master' _Depa replied.

'_Sometimes I get so tired of listening to you two or those two'_ was the reply. 

'He is called Breaker because he broke everything what the Kaminoans or General Ti or general Revan gave him!' Shutout yelled. 'Lieutenant Tooka is called Tooka because he can imitate a Tooka'.

'And you are called Shutout, because you can can't Shut the Hell up!' commander Breaker and several others replied in unison.

'And we are called the Hell battalion, because we raise Hell everywhere we go' Shutout continued. 'Even though the other battalions are also pretty good at raising hell wherever they go'.

'No,Shutout' Shitpost said. 'It is literally because we are the 666th attack battalion'.

'Fire' their general ordered calmly and the hell, quite literally broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: whatever happened to the count and the other Darths...


	15. Caught between two fires.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever the hell happened to the count and the separatists.

** Corusant. The Imperial palace.**

* * *

The Empire was caught between two...correction, three fronts.. Sidious had heard about the Order's return after ten months in the galaxy and found himself caught between the newly born Rebellion, the Order's fleet and the Separatists.

It was five months after Sidious' former Apprentice had betrayed him and had taken control over the separatist fleet. After he discovered that Skywalker and the Order had disappeared into the Unknown Regions without a trace, he tried to kill Sidious and failed.

The worst part was that, with the help of the Order the Rebellion had taken Ilum back after being pushed back to the Unknown Regions after months of fighting and the Imperial fleet pursuing the Rebellion needed to retreat when a full fleet dropped out of hyper space.

Sidious almost slammed his head against his desk when he got the news of his Apprentice that the Order had intervened and they needed to retreat. He should have known that this kind of stuff should have happened. The latest rumor was that the Jedi Knight Revan was actually the former Sith Lord from four thousand years ago..

And Sidious was suddenly reminded of what happened, according to the ancient holocrons, records and stuff he stole from the temple before all this happened. Named Sith retreated with their whole fleet and Apprentice into the Unknown Regions and returned, starting to take over the Republic.

He should have seen it coming that they know the secret hyperspace routes through the Unknown Regions.

That does make a lot of sense that the Sith he tried to resurrect, reincarnated and was fooling Sidious the whole time. He should have known that he should have resurrected another Sith.

* * *

**Elsewhere. Later.**

* * *

The siege on the last Imperial base on a unnamed planet near Ilum had began and it was almost laughable how fast the Imperial troopers fell under the combined forces of the Rebellion and the Order.

Until they came closer to the base and were nearly overwhelmed by the Imperial forces. If not for the air support and Bastila's battle mediation...

She recognized the bright yellow fighter of the young Jedi Knight and smirked when she noticed a red fighter of his former teacher right besides the yellow one, followed by a squadron of other star fighters.

Then they bursted through the blastdoors of the basement with violence.

She cut down several storm troopers and deflected in a blur blaster bolts back at them, when she sensed a dark presence close to them. And Bastilla had enough experience with Revan and others that she could tell that wasn't Revan.

'Oh no...' Revan muttered and narrowed their eyes at the dark presence. 'Not good'.

'Not good?' Bastilla asked and she raised an eyebrow at the former Sith Lord who shook their head before activating their commlink.

'We've got problems' they said and raised their other hand to stop the troops behind them. 'A Maul problem'.

A cacophony of creative curses followed and a some spikes of brief anger before an actual reply followed.

_'How is he still alive?'_ someone asked and muttered agreements followed.

'He is probably a wild card' Revan replied. 'Since his allegiance is definitely not with the Empire or the Seps, since he betrayed Sidious and the count'.

'No, they are more people with him' they then corrected themselves. 'Further one another Force Wielder, that's for sure'.

'But he tore open lots of wounds by showing his face here'.

Then they stood face to face with several Mando's and a two dark siders, both Zabraks and they were definitely brothers.

'You've lots of nerve to come back' the Zabrak told them with a raspy and unsettling voice.

'You've got a lot of nerve being alive, Maul!' Revan hissed and twirled their lightsabers, taking a battle stance. 'A lot of nerve showing your ugly face around here!'.

'You're surrounded, surrender' the Sith purred. 'I give you one chance'.

'I repeat, lots. Of. Nerve' Revan snapped and glared angrily at the Sith. 'Go to hell, both of you'.

_'Back up is on the way!'_ someone yelled through the commlink and some explosions were heard.

'Hold your ground, men' Revan told the troops who raised their blasters at the Mando's and others. 'If we go down, we will go down with a blast'.

'Nicely said, sir' commander Breaker replied and a silence followed. 'Let's do this'.

'Okay, which one of you want to go first?' Revan then asked with a dangerous smirk at the two dark siders, while Bastilla spinned her saber and raised an single eyebrow at the two of them.

'We can do this all day' she added and took a battle stance. 'We have fought your kind before and we can and will do it again'.


	16. Return.

They held their own against the two Sith and their allies, when the back up quite literally came bursting through a wall.

'Oh well, it seems you are outnumbered' Bas said and she dodged the crimson blade before kicking the Sith in the guts.

'Surrender, now' she continued and parried the attack of the other Sith. The next moment, she was flung across the room and hit a wall.

Force dammit. She grunts when she got up, called her saber back into her hand and parried another attempt to take her head off.

Several thugs were flung across the room when a knight jumped in the middle of the battle, twirling his lightsaber and dodging or deflecting the blaster bolts.

The building shook when something exploded and she Force kicked the apprentice of the duo in his stomach, sending him flying into a wall.

_'We have got another problem!'_ someone yelled through the commlink and another explosion shook the building.

'Oh crap, not him again...' Revan muttered when a presence came closer and someone tore through a wall.

'Zero days with no count, previous record: 10 standard months' a clone announced sarcastically when the battle droids surrounded them.

'This isn't our day, isn't it?' another muttered.

'Here to back them up, count?' Revan sneered and the Sith at the other side of the room looked almost offended by the sneer.

'Uh-oh' several droids said and set a few steps away from the former Sith lord who set a step towards the Sith lord.

'You should be more respectful towards your elders, whelp' the count replied and a silence fell before Rev started laughing, an unsettling noise.

'I am afraid that you haven't been informed about who I really am, Lord Tyranus' they then said and smirked humorless at him.

'So, this is the count everybody is complaining about' Bastila chimed in and stared at the man who was slowly losing his patience. 'Okay, especially his lineage'.

'Yup, cranky grandpa' the former Sith assassin who had joined forces with the Order replied cheerfully. 'You know, right?'.

'I used to work for him, do his dirty work' she added and smiled wryly at Bas.

'Today, my fight isn't with you' the count announced, close to losing his patience. 'Kill the Sith and their allies'.

'Roger-roger' the droids replied in unison and raised their blasters at the two Sith and their allies in the middle of the room.

'We will fight another day, Jedi' the count spat and disappeared again.

'Holy milking Sith' a clone muttered and a silence fell. 'What the fuck is going on?'.

'Sir?' commander Breaker asked while motioning towards the Sith and their allies.

'Retreat, this base is not going to hold up for long' Rev finally replied and powered down their lightsabers. 'We will fight darth cranky grandpa another day, let's move before this comes down on top of us'.

* * *

The Order reappearing was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one... The count stated when he has seen the familiar battle cruisers surrounded by fighters and Rebellion ships entering the battle.

Ten months ago, The Order had evacuated their temples after the betrayal of the chancellor and they had dissappeared into the Unknown Regions to lick their wounds.

Thousands, maybe millions of clone troopers and other personnel from the navy disobeyed orders to execute their Jedi leaders and sided with the Order..

Leaving one clear message, one promise...

> _"We will be back_".

And here they are.

Suddenly..

Like thunder by clear sky.

Out of nowhere..

That's interesting..

Leaving a clear message for the "emperor", chasing off the Imperial navy and with that starting the Order's first battle in the so-called Galactic Civil War..

The count turned to face the cuffed and angry Zabrak.

'We have unfinished business, "old" friend' he told Maul with a smug smile. 'Shall we begin?'.

* * *

**Imperial center. Later.**

* * *

The Separatists, the Rebellion, crimson dawn and the Order were all spotted on the same planet at the same time and Sidious was surprised that the four factions didn't make a truce with each other...

As far as he knows.

The Rebellion already has joined forces with the Order, while Crimson Dawn and the Separatists are...well...quite a long story..

But they all hold a grudge against the Empire and that makes them dangerous, if Jedi are capable of holding grudges... Even if they aren't capable of that, they are still dangerous.

And Sidious is still holding a grudge against the Rebellions newest ally, who is a remarkable strategist and leader.

The Chiss who had met a not so long time ago Amidala and Skywalker on some mission, apparently...

So Sidious decided to explain that the Jedi are traitors and that Amidala is put on death row because she is a rebel...

The Chiss seemed to not agree with and days after the news that Amidala and her handmaidens were freed from the prison by an unknown person, Sidious got the message...

The Chiss had dragged ensign Vanto along the merry path of treason and defection, had freed the rebels and he had defected to the Rebellion.

And had told Sidious to go fuck himself in the most annoying and infuriating polite way ever.


	17. Keeping the dark at bay

** Six Months back. On a planet deemed "Nowhere" by almost every single person landed on this planet. **

* * *

"Nowhere" was a planet with the climate of Alderaan and Naboo combined, which was great... Ish.

Not when you've got one feral knight who had literally grown up on a desert planet, his apprentice and his best friend on a recon mission. And the two first named both refused to take a cloak with them. Resulting in a lecture from number three.

While the most Jedi and clones were used to their Shenanigans and flim-flams, Bastila wasn't used to those Shenanigans... At all.

The thing is, she is used to Revan's Shenanigans and would not even bat an eye lid if Revan does something completely crazy or when Revan "thinks" outside the box.

Skywalker and friends on the other side, are something on the other side of the Shenanigan spectrum.

It wouldn't be surprising if those two would have an Dyad or something like it, Bastila mused and she followed the three bickering Jedi further from the camp.

Into the unknown.

The planet was strong with the Force and it affected every single Force user on the planet, but not in a bad way.. It was like being in a warm bath, it was soothing and calm.

But then the warmth was gone and the darkness had them in its cold, dark grip. She ignited her lightsaber and the darkness whispered promises in her ears.

Dark promises of revenge and death.

Just like when she was tortured, thousands of years ago... She wanted revenge, she was so angry and so scared.

But she had changed.

She had learned from her mistakes.

She sensed the bright aura of the Jedi master in the dark, his aura keeping the darkness at bay and the light saber lit.

She had misjudged the Order from this period, she had only seen them clouded by darkness and fear. They had changed, they were different from the Order she used to know and she thought it was a bad thing...

After they had made the jump into the Unknown regions, she realized that she had been wrong about the Order in this time.

No longer clouded by darkness, she sensed the Force presences like Nebulae in the darkness of space. Strong and unique, yet the same to her Order.

_Luminous beings, we are._

'You are afraid, I know' she heard the master say to someone swallowed by the dark, his voice strong and filled with something she couldn't place. 'We all are, we are betrayed by the person we thought an ally, an friend and he turned our brothers against us'.

'I know... It hurts so bad, doesn't it?' he asked with a sad smile. 'The anger, the hopelessness and the fear'.

'You don't have to do it alone, we are in this together'.

The Darkness' grip on the Child of Force slipped and it hissed in anger and annoyance when it was forced away from the Knight and kept at bay.

'I feel cold, it's like I drowned in an ice lake' the young Knight whispered, sounding horrified. 'They showed me things and I am afraid what I might become, master'.

'We won't let it happen, master' the padawan replied, eyes shining with determination. 'That's a Promise'.

* * *

**Later. Back at the camp**

* * *

'Check out who I found' Revan yelled from outside of the camp and several troops, Jedi and Republic officers ran outside. Only to find Rev with a rusty looking droid with an old blaster.

'I found HK' they explained to Mace, who had a very long and stressful meeting with a padawan and her two masters and was currently questioning if the Team had a Dyad or something like that.

'Enlighten me, who the hell is that droid?' Mace asked, pinching his nosebridge and staring at the former Sith who was grinning at him.

'This is HK, he is my droid-assassin child' Revan replied with a bigger grin. 'Maybe he can assassinate Sheev, if we can fix him'.

'Oh Force, not him' Bastila groaned and turned on her heels, before marching into her tent after clearly deciding to take very long nap.

'Maybe he will get along with Artoo' Rev added after a few seconds. 'They are both murderbots'.

Artoo whistled a cheeky reply and Mace pinched his nosebridge, hearing muffled laughter from Depa and her padawan Caleb.

'Oh I am sure that HK would like you, Artoo' Revan replied and Artoo bumped against Revans side. 'If your master is feeling better, I could use his advice on rewiring a droid'.

Artoo replied and rolled off with some cheerful beeps and whistles.

'I am going to need a very long and nice nap' Mace decided with a loud sigh and walks off, away from the crowd consisting out of Jedi and Troops. 'Wake me up when two Force users somehow aquire a dyad or when the Empire or the CIS attack this Force forsaken planet'.

A few hours later, he stormed out of the tent with a drawn lightsaber after an explosion echoed through the camp and the source were two Knights, two droids and one padawan covered in grease and ashes.

'We need to make some adjustments to the left arm' Skywalker stated dryly and grabbed some tools.

'Statement: I like this meatbag' HK stated, while Artoo whistled in agreement with the other Droid.

'Let me guess, you tried to blow something up and missed by one kilometer' Mace said, completely done with the drama and explosions.

'In our defense, it was Hardcases suggestion' Revan replied, pointing at the trooper who had been watching the whole show play out.

'Why aren't you three pranking Skywalkers former master?' Mace asked with a smirk after getting an idea.

'We tried, the only response we got was him pouring liquor in his tea' padawan Tano said with a shrug. 'I think he is used to our banthashit'.

'Language, young padawan'.

'Used to our Shenanigans' she quickly said with another shrug.

Artoo beeped innocently.

'Low blow, Artoo' Skywalker muttered with a pout and continued working on HK's arm.

Artoo replied with a whir.

'Watch your fucking language, Artoo-detoo'.

'....I wonder who did learn him that' Mace pointed out with a voice dripping from sarcasm. 'I can't imagine that senator Amidala would curse so much'.

'..... Uhhhh' Skywalker replied, uncertain before leaning against the nearest trooper. 'I am not so sure about that'.

'Nah, Skyguy taught Artoo curses for kicks' Tano said with a smirk and her master glared at her with an expression of betrayal. 'I helped'.

'... That doesn't even surprise me'.

Artoo, probably cursing chimed in.

'Who taught you Mando'a curses?' Revan asked with a frown before they all realized who had taught Artoo those curses.

'This fucking lineage' Mace muttered and paced back to his tent. 'Always this fucking lineage...'.

Then something exploded and cheering was heard.

Completely predictable, expect Revan to find their own droid assassin child, to blow shit up and to do something "way out of the box".

Expect the Team plus padawan to teach Artoo, designated nightmare bucket curses and other crazy ass stuff.

Just another day, regrouping on a Force invested planet.


End file.
